


Filled with Darkness

by SkyJams



Series: Black Heart Series [2]
Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Blood, Drinking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJams/pseuds/SkyJams
Summary: Bobby just wanted a fun night.It's hard to satisfy that craving when he wanted something sweet.
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith
Series: Black Heart Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Filled with Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totallytobedetermined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallytobedetermined/gifts).



> Sorry if this isn't very good. I wanted to get it out in time.  
> Happy Halloween :)

Everyone here was much younger and much hotter than he was, Bobby thought. Maybe this was a mistake.

When he was one whisky sour in, a young guy who smelled disgusting, like he hadn’t showered for a week, put his hands on Bobby’s chest, and asked if he was a “hairy daddy”. That made him want to leave.

He spent the next hour anxiously wondering if he was too old for this scene. He didn’t want to have to lean into some specific fetish for a stoned college student just to get laid. He wanted to flirt, and get drunk, and relax. The feeling of constantly being watched certainly didn’t help.

After a Long Island iced tea, a guy with funny glasses, curly brown hair, and charm for days took him to the dance floor. They danced to a song Bobby didn't recognize, but the other ended up finishing the song with someone else. It was a knock on his pride, but he hadn’t danced with anyone since his wedding, pretty much. The whole reason he came here was so that he didn’t have to feel sad all night, and here he was finding reasons to be sad.

As Bobby wandered away from the dance floor, he was sure someone was watching him. He scanned the room and couldn’t see anyone staring. It must have been his anxiety clawing at him.

After he took a piss, a big guy near the bathroom put his arm on the wall, blocking Bobby’s way, trying to chat him up. Maybe it was the drinks, but he was relieved at least one man here wanted to treat him like a bottom bitch. Unfortunately, this guy wasn’t his type. He was pale with red cheeks, and a blonde crew cut that reminded him too much of fresh cadets.

Instead of spending time with the blockhead, he made his way to the bar and tried to be flirty by ordering the same drink as the guy next to him. Then immediately regretted it when the guy left. He didn’t even like martinis, the vodka reminded him of… well…

There was that guy looking at him again. Maybe he was just security, the way he stood in the back just watching.

Determined to keep going and find someone, Bobby drank his regrets in a few sloppy gulps. At this point if he was drunk, everyone was drunk. He made his way back out to the dance floor, a bit more tipsy than before, and tried to figure out how to dance again. He made a fool of himself, but he was definitely starting to forget himself and have fun.

After a couple of songs, a handsome guy with black hair and a black tank top took his hand and started dancing with him. By the next song they were grinding close. He had the sort of face that made it hard to tell if he was 18 or 35. At that point, Bobby didn’t really care, he just went with him when he was dragged to the bar.

It was late and the bar was packed. It took way longer to get some drinks out of the bartender than it should have. Black Tank Top Guy put a drink in his hand and rubbed his hand over Bobby’s chest, which was a little strange, but nice. Bobby felt like a big drunk cat looking for some affection. He wasn’t sure he wanted it from this guy, but that’s what he came here for, right? Bobby couldn’t really hear what Tank Top was saying over the music he just sort of nodded and smiled. Motioning to clink whatever sweet green cocktail this guy bought for them, Bobby went to take a sip, but was jostled by the crowd. Taking Bobby’s arm, Blank Tank Top nodded towards the other side of the room where they made their way to somewhere more private.

Halfway across the room a cold hand on Bobby’s arm stopped him in his tracks. It was a firm grip, not a mistake. Not someone bumping him or getting his attention.

As Bobby looked up he realized the guy attached to the hand was a welcome surprise. Tall, dark hair, nice scruff on his jaw, cheekbones for days. Yeah, he was exactly the kind of guy he came here to find.

Bobby glanced at Black Tank Top who was now a few steps ahead wondering why Bobby wasn’t following anymore. Tank Top did a double take at Tall Dark and Handsome, then back at Bobby. He said something, but Bobby was unable to hear over the music.

Tall Dark and Handsome leaned in and spoke in his ear, “You looking for some better company?”

Bobby turned quickly, “AJ!” He yelled in surprise. He hadn’t recognized the man at first. He looked at AJ’s face, trying to drink in his features. It must have been the booze, because he thought he looked different somehow.

Painfully yanking at Bobby’s arm, far too rough to be cute, Black Tank Top tried to say something over the music and pulled Bobby with him. Bobby stared at him, not knowing what to do.

AJ moved into Bobby's personal space, putting himself between Bobby and Black Tank Top. He placed his own hand on Tank Top’s forearm, a definite warning.

“He’s not going with you, are you Bobby?” AJ said, looking at Tank Top with a scary kind of focus in his eyes. He didn’t even glance back at Bobby, but his possessive posture made the hair on the back of Bobby’s neck stand.

Tank Top shuttered, releasing his arm and looking away. AJ turned his attention back to Bobby and wrapped his arm over the blond’s shoulders, pressed tight against his neck.

“C’mon, let’s go have a seat,” he said conspiratorially to Bobby. It was strange he could hear AJ speak clearly despite the noise. It must have been because he was so close.

With his arm pressing them together, AJ led them towards the booths in the back. A woman passed them with a tray, bringing a bottle to the table on the right. That seemed exclusive. AJ made a beeline for the enclosed booth on the left even though it was occupied by two girls and a guy. Bobby wanted to ask if AJ knew those people, but he didn’t get to form the word because they all took their drinks, purses, and left. Without missing a step AJ guided Bobby into one side and held out his arm displaying the now empty table for them, as if he produced it out of thin air. A bit confused by what happened, Bobby slid along the bench, AJ following next to him pressing close. The music was still thumping loudly, but this felt private. The waitress walked by and AJ made a wave with his hand, then wrapped his other arm around Bobby’s neck again.

“There, isn’t this nice,” AJ murmured as he reached over to pet gently along Bobby’s leg, then arm, then brushing along his jaw. Bobby preened with the attention, putting a smile on his face, then ducking down to hide it. Everywhere AJ touched felt warm, tingly, alive.

Damn he smelled so good, too. AJ didn’t have that sour smell everyone else in the club had from sweat and sticky sweet liquor. He smelled like warmth. It was a sweet aroma with just a hint of spicy musk that made Bobby dizzy with want. He pressed his face into AJ’s neck to just bury himself in it. Exhaling, he pressed a few kisses into his tan skin for good measure.

“Well this certainly is a role reversal,” the British voice permeated through his trance.

Bobby leaned back to look into AJ’s dark eyes. “Why because you like kissing my neck?” Bobby drank in his face, noticing how great he looked. Put together, not a hint of sweat. His lips, soft, ready to kiss. His teeth, sharp.

“Don’t tempt me, I’d do more than kiss you.” AJ replied. He picked up Bobby’s hand, holding it loose in his grip, then brought it to his mouth to place a kiss on the back of his palm. Then he turned it over and placed another peck on his wrist.

Feeling AJ’s lips against his wrist unleashed a wave of desire within Bobby that he couldn’t hold back. He abruptly pulled his hand away and climbed onto AJ’s lap. AJ looked so surprised at what was happening, but held onto his hips tight.

“How about like this?” Bobby said as he felt his head spin. He took a moment to get settled, leaning into AJ’s shoulders, knees pressed against his hips. AJ ran one hand along his side, the other pulling him close to stroke down his back. If Bobby was a big drunk cat, then this was finally the attention he was looking for.

With a sly grin, Bobby leaned down to give what he hoped was a seductive kiss. Everything was a bit too wet and hard but it still felt right. Biting his bottom lip a little, AJ pulled back from their kiss and said, “Oh, Bobby. You’re on one tonight, huh.”

Bobby grinned pressing another kiss into AJ’s soft lips. “It’s sort of a lifestyle choice I’m going for.”

“I can tell, it suits you,” replied AJ.

Bobby exhaled a little giggle. “I don’t know what that means.”

“Who were you going to go home with, huh?” AJ asked, putting a hand on Bobby’s jaw, making him look up into his eyes. “Just out here for a quick fuck?”

Bobby smirked, “Do you want a quick fuck?”

Their drinks arrived at the table. Bobby didn’t even look to see what kind of drinks they were.

“Mmm I don’t know.” AJ said as he looked over Bobby’s face carefully. “It’s never a quick fuck with you, is it?”

“What do you mean? Because I’m drunk?” Bobby replied and looked towards the champagne. Oh champagne. “I’m not that drunk, I promise.” He picked up the glass and took a sip. A popular dance song with a synthetic beat started playing and there was an excited energy in the air. People were screaming and singing but Bobby could barely hear it over the bass.

AJ’s dark eyes never stopped watching his face. “No, because I’m never going to be satisfied with a quick fuck.” He said, though Bobby could barely hear him over the music. As if they were completely alone, AJ kept examining the blond carefully. “There’s more from you that I want.” He ran fingers down Bobby’s neck. It made him shiver.

“Why don’t you try me?” Bobby said, taking another sip and putting his drink down. He was still a bit tipsy, but was mostly just horny at this point. The music was loud but encouraging. He pressed into AJ’s lap, smiling.

“I’ve tried you plenty,” AJ said, putting his hand back on Bobby’s hip, with a smile forming on his lips.

“And how did it taste?” Bobby asked flirtatiously.

“Better than anything,” AJ answered, licking his lips.

“Then why don’t you go for it?” Bobby asked, putting his hands on AJ’s shoulders and rocking his hips again.

AJ looked down at his neck and chest. He ran his fingers over his shoulder and down his collarbone. The way he barely touched his fingertips over his clothes, it felt as though he was mapping out where his gaze was fixated. “Oh, little one, you wouldn’t like that very much.”

Bobby stopped moving. “AJ…are you kidding me? I’ve been here all night, alone, and now you're turning me down?” He felt confused, his mind was dizzy.

AJ wrapped his arms around Bobby’s back pulling him close, then one hand slid down to grab his ass. “No, no, I’m not turning you down,” he said apologetically. “We can still fuck.”

“Ok, then why are you making this sound like… rejection.” Bobby looked at AJ’s face in the moving lights of the club. He had this pull in his gut to trust AJ, to stay with him. Why was he making things complicated?

“No, I’m not rejecting you. I’m just saying there are some things about me you wouldn’t like.” AJ glanced away at the glasses of champagne on the table, but he hesitated to pick it up.

Feeling bold, Bobby leaned into AJ’s ear to say, “Why don’t you let me decide what I like, huh?” Bobby pressed his lips against AJ’s cheek and kissed the side of his face. It was easy to tone out the rest of the club with AJ’s arms around his waist.

“You’re right, little one. You’re right.” AJ said, pressed close against Bobby’s forehead. “I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry.” His hands began to wander again. He reached low and grabbed Bobby’s ass with both hands, squeezing him tight. The thumping bass line in the music felt like his heartbeat thumping too fast and loud in his ears. Bobby closed his eyes with a groan. He was already so wound up.

Bobby pressed another kiss against AJ’s lips, “Just so you know, I’ve got condoms and lube in my pocket.” He was panting a little but he could feel AJ in a similar state against his ass.

AJ kissed him back, hands still gripping him tight. “You know there’s people watching us, right now?”

Bobby kissed him again. It was messy. He didn’t care. “You’re lying.”

Another kiss. Their teeth hit. AJ licked over his bottom lip. “I’m not.”

“I don’t care.” Bobby insisted. His hands squeezed over AJ’s pecks.

“Let’s go out back.” AJ suggested. Another kiss. His tongue sliding against Bobby’s was incredible.

“I don’t want to stop,” Bobby whispered in an exhale into AJ’s mouth.

AJ placed his hands on both sides of Bobby’s face. “Don’t worry.”

*****

There was an alleyway between the club and the building next door. Bobby was dizzy getting up and scrambling after AJ as they headed out. He quickly found himself pressed hard against the rough bricks. The music was gone but the hot desert air was thick, and the sound of cars driving by sent a thrill up his spine.

Bobby couldn’t help but run his hands all over AJ’s black clothes, feeling his body, bits of skin, muscles moving. AJ began unbuckling Bobby’s belt right away. It was hard to catch his breath.

When he realized what AJ was doing, Bobby muttered a curse and moved his hands to do the same, but the younger man was far nimbler and had his pants open first. In no time, AJ had both hands grabbing his ass, squeezing, pulling him close.

With clumsy fingers, and barely any room to maneuver, it took Bobby far too long to get AJ’s belt undone. He let out a heavy exhale and indelicately got his palm around AJ’s length. He probably could have done things nicer, but he gave AJ a pump with his hand, feeling his long shaft get stiffer.

“Christ,” Bobby muttered under his breath. He fished into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out some foil packets. “Here, use this,” he said, forcing AJ to take it. With no concern for his own dignity, Bobby turned around to face the wall, while shoving his pants down his thighs. He knew AJ was just as far gone as he was, and could hear clothes rustling and the crinkle of foil behind him. Placing his forearm on the wall, Bobby leaned in and licked his lips. With an exhale he grabbed his own dick to get some relief.

It didn’t take long before he could feel pressure against his entrance, the glide of lube giving a familiar sensation that made his breath hitch. Bobby felt AJ grab his hip with one hand as he pressed in. Slowly he moved back and forth just pressing against his rim a little and then pulling out. Leaning his forehead against his arm on the wall, Bobby pushed his ass out father.

“Yeah, yes. Keep going,” Bobby muttered. He couldn’t have cared less about being discreet. All he could think about was how he was going to feel the stretch for days. He heard AJ sharply inhaling as he pushed in more, going slow letting him get used to it.

He already felt so deep, pressing against the right spots and AJ wasn’t even all the way in. The brunet leaned over and said “Fuuuck,” with a shaky exhale.

Turning his head to glance behind him, Bobby replied with a quiet, “Please, c’mon.”

Taking that as permission, AJ wrapped his arm around Bobby’s chest pulling him back, while his hips started rolling. AJ’s hands kept roaming over Bobby’s waist and chest as he pulled him close. Bobby felt his eyes drift closed, arms bracing him against the wall, as he was pushed and pulled against.

“God, I want you so bad, Bobby,” AJ said against his shoulder. He didn’t have an angle to push deep, but AJ kept them rocking together. He felt so full. AJ had his face pressed deep into the tendons of Bobby’s neck making him shiver. Without warning AJ scraped his teeth all along Bobby’s neck, like he was a meal he wanted to take a bite of.

“Yes, take it, please,” Bobby moaned and he tipped his head to the side to give AJ access. He had this feeling, like a craving in his gut, that he wanted to be taken. He felt like he was being consumed at all angles.

Lips pressed against his neck, soothing the area he scraped, paying close attention to his veins and tendons. It felt like AJ was lapping directly against his pulse. His hips were moving at the same time. The feeling made Bobby’s toes curl, it was painfully erotic.

Suddenly, AJ ripped his mouth away and slammed his fist into the bricks wall, and it crumpled under his fist. “Fuck,” He shouted. Bobby was jolted from the daze he was in, and he tried to turn around, but AJ pushed his shoulders further forward into the wall.

“Fuck, I can’t, “ said AJ again. Grabbing his hips tight so that Bobby was nearly bent over, AJ made a growl in frustration and lined up to push back in. This was different. AJ started pounding into him fast and hard, hitting his spot every time. Trying just to just hold on, Bobby was overwhelmed with intensity, his whole body shaking with every slam. Bobby was open mouth panting against his arm. He could feel himself saying AJ’s name but he was so lost in the sensation he could hardly hear himself.

Through the fire in his blood, AJ’s voice cut through perfectly clear. “Jesus Bobby, I can’t,” he cried out from behind. “I want you so bad. I can’t. I’m sorry.” AJ was talking to him, but Bobby didn’t understand. His mouth was hanging open and his mind was so foggy he couldn’t focus on anything other than the feeling of being taken so hard.

AJs thrusts slowed down. He stroked along Bobby’s spine and his hands groped his ass. “I have to taste you,” he murmured. Half dazed, Bobby whimpered.

With strong hands, AJ pulled up on Bobby’s chest getting him to stand up. He was crowded in closer to the wall, and felt AJ pressed against his back. With his mind in a fog, Bobby let AJ hold him up. The taller man wrapped his arm over Bobby’s shoulder to lean against the wall ahead of them, like he was protecting him.

“Are you going to be good for me?” AJ whispered in his ear. Bobby nodded and spread his legs a little, but AJ tapped his shoes keeping him still. Bobby tipped his head back against AJ’s shoulder.

“I’ll be so good, please… so good…” Bobby muttered, as AJ pushed back in with his hard cock. It felt so different at this angle, like he was so full. Bobby whimpered again. AJ gripped his hip and started thrusting again.

“You’re all mine, Bobby. I know this is going to hurt, but you’re all mine. You understand?” he whispered possessively.

Bobby shook his head. “Doesn’t hurt…” he muttered. It wasn’t as intense as before but he could feel AJ’s whole body moving against him, his shirt pressed against his back. He was drowning in that musky smell.

AJ’s face was back against his neck. Bobby turned his head to submit. His thrusting picked up. The tighter motions felt like a wave building up inside of him, like he was closer and closer to reaching something, every time.

Suddenly AJ’s teeth tore into his neck and Bobby cried out in pain.

“Aagh, fuck,” Bobby shouted. He thrashed to get away but was held in a powerful grip. He pushed his arms against the wall to leverage his body but it was no match for AJ’s strength. He desperately wanted to protect himself, especially his neck, but AJ was holding him tight, not letting him escape.

Bobby’s instincts were so confused. Every nerve in his body told him to run away, but some part of his mind reminded him to give in. AJ growled possessively into his neck and Bobby felt his arms relax. “Please…” Bobby begged one more time, not even sure what he was asking for anymore.

Despite his cries for help, AJ didn’t stop. With his face buried against his throat, AJ’s hips kept thrusting, harder than before, more powerful. His body strength was raising Bobby off his own feet. Bobby felt dizzy with how intense the mounting pressure inside felt. AJ’s hard cock was lighting up every nerve, making him crave each thrust. It felt like he was being torn apart, body, hands, teeth, leaving him teetering between pleasure and pain.

With a whimper, Bobby realized that his neck didn’t feel so bad now. The pain was dull, and AJ’s attention made him squirm, like that spot between his neck and shoulder was an oversensitive nerve. It was too much and he wanted to get away, but it was also kind of good. Fuck, he was so close to cumming.

Bobby could feel the vibrations of AJ unabashedly moaning against his neck and throat. He was practically vibrating with energy as he kept thrusting against him. AJ never stopped mouthing at his neck, his tongue felt so wet against his skin. It was an intensity he had never felt, as if his entire body was under AJ’s control. They were both already on the edge, and it felt like they would stay there forever until AJ said so.

With a particularly hard thrust that knocked him off his own feet, AJ nipped at his skin again. Bobby jolted and tried to push away, but AJ was gripping him so tight. This time his teeth didn’t even hurt.

His hips finally slowed down as AJ continued to rub attention all over his neck. His cock felt so hard inside him, pressing against his walls, he felt bigger and hotter than before. The swirling sensation in his belly was making him see lights behind his closed eyes. He bared his neck out once again.

He could feel AJ’s tongue thrumming against his pulse.

God, he wanted it, he wanted to be so good.

Holding Bobby’s hips in the air AJ pressed him against the wall, and pushed in deep. His skin felt hot, and his mind was dazed with the feeling of desperation. AJ dipped his head once again, and Bobby could feel cold air against his neck. Then AJ bit against his jugular.

Bobby screamed. Distantly he knew the hot, wet feeling against his neck was his own blood. His body was overworked with sensation as he could feel his own cock pulsing against the cool air. From behind him he could feel AJ’s shaft, thrusting hard, twitching hot. It felt like he could feel every movement of AJ inside him, they were pressed so hard together. He writhed against AJ’s body as he felt the waves of pleasure and pain crash over him.

His body was liquid, entirely begging held up by the man who was currently drinking heavily from his neck. He felt warm and cold at the same time. His lips and tongue and mouth felt like tingles, it all felt incredible.

It felt like there was no better sensation in the world.

He could close his eyes, and stay like this forever.

He wanted to give in.

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :)


End file.
